This is a continuation of a prospective study to investigate the association between psychosocial stress and cancer mortality. The aims of this study are: 1) to determine the role of psychosocial stress variables in predicting both total cancer and lung cancer mortality; and 2) to assess the joint effects of psychosocial stress and immunological status on both total cancer and lung cancer mortality. Baseline psychosocial stress questionnaires have been administered to a cohort of 1,669 asbestos insulation workers at high risk of developing cancer. Information has also been collected on immunological status, health status, and important known risk factors for cancer including age, smoking history and duration from onset of exposure to asbestos. A comprehensive battery of questionnaires to assess psychosocial stress will continue to be administered annually and mortality information will continue to be collected. It has been calculated that 225 cancer deaths, including 130 lung cancer deaths will occur in this cohort by July, 1990. The contribution of psychosocial stress in predicting cancer mortality will be determined using multivariate statistical techniques, including Cox proportional hazards regression. Access to a high risk population, combined with a comprehensive battery of psychosocial stress questionnaires in the context of a prospective study will allow a more detailed and comprehensive understanding of the complex relationship between psychosocial stress and cancer mortality than presently exists.